litschoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Miguel de Cervantes
my presentation was about Miguel de Cervantes, so I created a page about him and something about him here. Miguel de Cervantes was born in Alcalá, Spain in 1547. Little is known of his early career. In 1571, he fought in Italy, where he was seriously wounded by harquebus shot and almost lost his left hand, and later participated in the campaigns of Juan of Austria. During the voyage back to Spain, he was captured by Algerian corsairs and spent five years as a slave in Algiers, during which he tried to escape four times, before he was ransomed and returned to his family. In 1585, a few months after his marriage, Cervantes published La Galatea, his first novel. At the same time, several of his plays, now lost, were performed in Madrid. Two years later he traveled to Andalusia, where he spent ten years and encountered money problems with the government that led to a jail term in 1597. In 1605, Cervantes returned to the literary scene with the successful publication of the first part of Don Quixote, his best-known work (which, tradition holds, he wrote while in prison). During the last nine years of his life, he settled in Madrid and continued writing various works, including the second part of Don Quixote, which appeared in 1615. He died April 22, 1616. Works His first published work was an effusive pastoral romance in prose and verse, La Galatea (1585). Between 1582 and 1587 he wrote more than 20 plays, only two of which survive. He was 58 when Part I of his masterpiece, Don Quixote (1605; Part II, 1615), was published. As a superb burlesque of the popular romances of chivalry, Don Quixote was an enormous and immediate success. A spurious Part II was published in 1614, probably spurring Cervantes to complete the work. Don Quixote is considered a profound delineation of two conflicting attitudes toward the world: idealism and realism. The work has been appreciated as a satire on unrealistic extremism, an exposition of the tragedy of idealism in a corrupt world, and a plea for widespread reform. Whatever its intended emphasis, the work presented to the world an unforgettable description of the transforming power of illusion, and it has had an indelible effect on the development of the European novel. Don Quixote is a country gentleman who has read too many chivalric romances. He and the peasant Sancho Panza, who serves as his squire, set forth on a series of extravagant adventures. The whole fabric of 16th-century Spanish society is detailed with piercing yet sympathetic insight. The addled idealism of Don Quixote and the earthy acquisitiveness of Sancho serve as catalysts for numerous humorous and pathetic exploits and incidents. Its panorama of characters, the excellence of its tales, and its vivid portrayal of human nature contribute to the enduring influence of Don Quixote. In later years Cervantes wrote other works of fiction, including Novelas ejemplares (1613), 12 original tales of piracy, Gypsies, and human passions, drawn from his own experience and molded by his mature craftsmanship. Some of these stories in themselves prove him to be one of the world's great literary masters.